


Speed Dials

by geddiknight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geddiknight/pseuds/geddiknight
Summary: After being banished from everywhere else, Jagem Lakitu is washed up on the shores of Wuhu Town, meeting close friends and on New years eve, 2014. But after a huge terrorist attack on the city, Jagem and the others must uncover the mystery of the destruction and find out who is responsible for it, and for who do the culprits serve, Peach's Government or Bowser's forces? PREQUEL





	Speed Dials

**Author's Note:**

> This is also just a PREQUEL to Fighting In The Streets and has been released all at once. It was originally finished in 2017.

Speed Dials

Chapter 1 - Nightfall on Wuhu Island

A/N: This is the first chapter of my new fanfic; I really want these chapters to be long, long, long. So I'll do my best and it should be awesome. Awesome!

Date is December 31, 2014.

That's me, inside a box, I was knocked out a while ago, and I wake up inside a box. It sounds like I'm on a helicopter. I wonder what is going to happen to me. I was in South Delfino a minute ago and few seconds later, whoosh! I'm here. Now its good how there is a small hole at one corner of the box, the size of an eye. This could mean I can investigate and see what's going on, for once...

"Jack, are we at the exact co-ordinates now?" A tall figure that was driving the helicopter asked in a, darkish voice.

"In three, two, one, and we are here." The other tall figure who I presume is Jack replied back, Jack pressed a small button which I think kept the helicopter on hover mode. The other guy got up and walked towards me.

"I'm opening the doors for you, Jaapayo." Jack laughed as he pressed another button, which its action sounded as if there were two doors, and they opened out and moved away from each other.

"Delfino is not a place for you, young one." The other guy named Jaapayo said loudly as he lifted the box that I was in and walked slowly towards the edge of the helicopter.

"Maybe they'll allow you here." Jaapayo laughed. "Not like Delfino, Resethal and the Mushroom lands. He released me, which meant I was falling down to the ground, which I hope is water.

"The Mushroom lands?" Jack wondered.

"Well, Mushroom doesn't really make sense for a name you know." Jaapayo laughed.

Well it's around nine o'clock, its summer in Delfino. And it's me, Jagem Lakitu, and I'm falling down from the sky...

I am alive, right? I mean, I heard a huge splash and all, and there is some water inside this box, oh and boy, the shores of Wuhu island lie about twenty metres from here. Now I wait till the tide is high and I better get washed up on the shore, which I do. There are about twenty Koopas, Toads and Piantas on this beach, and please, somebody get me out of here!

"Oh my, it's a wooden box!" A Koopa said.

"Treasure!" A Toad shouted as he stood up and with a three others, they surrounded the wooden box.

"Peach Toadstool! There is somebody in here! Everybody, get something! We need to get this fella out of this box!" Another, jollier Toad pointed out as a large group of creatures grabbed a part of the box.

"Move, move out of the way!" A human like voice echoed into my ears as I heard the sound of a bleeding chain saw comes closer to me! Oh, that's better; the chainsaw only sawed a face of the wooden box. I slowly crawled out of the box.

"Thank you err..."

"The name's Tom Tûnis, just another guy in this world." Tom welcomed happily.

"That's a nice necklace you have there." I say impatiently, the glowing garnet rune; attached to make a necklace distracted my attention-seeking.

"Why thank you, I've had it since 1990." He happily alerted me. "Well, if I were you I'd go and enjoy the Wuhu festival, as of all, it is New Years Eve." He dashed off into the streets of Wuhu, carefully avoiding a group of Toad, Koopa and Pianta children in their karts driving along the lit-up roads which make the Wuhu Mountain Loop! I loved that race-track. I strolled along the plains of grass which led into the Wuhu city, until I was horribly interrupted by a very grouchy looking Toad in his car.

"Beat it cloud-jerk!" He said as I headed off of the roads and onto the pavements of the Wuhu Town. Now, there must be some friends of mine here, and why does the time of the global clock say 46:98JM? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe it's some sort of bug the electricians experience here.

I feel so alone, when everybody is sitting and having a pint with their mates, and I'm just walking by, alone. That was until I was no longer alone!

"Jagem!" A Koopa wearing a blue shell and a cyan jacket waved to me from five metres away.

"Who are you?" I asked, I have no memory of the past month so I probably don't know this guy, if he knows me, then I should know him.

"It's me, Koops and Koopie and Kooper and the gang! Oh yeah, you had that big knockout didn't you." He said as I came up to him.

"I did?" I said, trying to make the group laugh, and they did. I always knew these guys had a good sense of humour.

"Yeah, it was Enrique who knocked you out, yesterday afternoon, he lunged his fist into your face, don't worry, you look clean to me." Koops giggled in front of the others.

"Oh well, I'm here now. Does anybody realise or know why the global clock says 46:98JM?" I asked.

"Some say that there is an evil 'huge Bowser' named Rhonaward, and he hacks into many computer systems and sets devices that when people read out codes, they trigger huge bombs which can kill vast amounts of people in seconds. But some people say that he is real. They say he caused the 7, 7, 7 bombings in London, according to that tall man." Koopol, a good friend of Koops told the gang of Koopas.

"Does the tall man happen to have the first name of Tom?" I asked in case it really was him.

"It might've been." Koopol thought. I walk to a table and grab some ice cold water to refresh my sense and taste of sea water. Aww that is good.

"Anyway, fancy joining the conga? Lemmy Koopa is leading!" Koops laughed as he pointed to the line of people, Kooper appeared in the line. "I'm way ahead of ya, Koops!"

"Wait for me!" Koopie, Koopak and Koopol headed at the back of the conga.

"Jagem, are you coming?" Koops happily asked me, I'd rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Nah, I need to check in to the Wuhu Plaza Hotel, I still have a good five-hundred Wuhu pounds in pocket. I might as well spend the next fortnight in a five star hotel." I reply back, letting him down.

"Ok then, come back for the countdown if you can." Koops ended as he joined the conga. Now to check in to the hotel. Another Koopa was at the front desk, this should be easy.

"The name's Kylie Koopa at your service." The Koopa told me as I was about to check in.

"Can I check in to a room please?" I say anxiously, why did I do that? I take the money out of my pocket and show it to the Koopa.

"Oh don't worry, you will pay us at the end of your stay, which is how long?" She asked me again. Oh the eyes, and the face, they- what am I doing?

"Two weeks." I say, removing the images of the Koopa in my head.

"Here are your keys, restaurant is on the top floor, and the pool is through that door." I am given the apartment of 8L, I head into the lift and go up to floor 8, that's weird. The numbers by the buttons of the lifts are not one to ten; they go six, three, nine, one, ten, five, two, eight, seven, and four. It's unusual, but it doesn't affect me because eight is the eighth button. Oh well, I'm there now... Ah this hotel apartment looks beautiful, there is a king size bed! A Table and a chair, a television, with a cloud box! A bathroom and a huge window, which covers from floor to roof and all the way across from side to side. Oh, and a few leftover and old magazines on the bed-side table. I guess I might have a look at those some time. I walked up to them and had examined them a little bit, 7th of September 2012? That's expired. Having these in my apartment makes me look like a pervert, oh well, you only live once...

"Shouldn't Jagem be back down by now?" Koopak asked Koops just after the conga had met an end.

"He should be here soon." Koops replied, looking towards the apartment of 8L. "Oh look, there's Jagem now, he's in apartment 8L, that's the one I was in not long ago." Koops laughed as he was waving to Jagem, who waved back. Jagem then dashed back out of his apartment and came back to the streets of Wuhu town.

"What took you so long?" Koops asked Jagem as he arrived in front of him.

"Not much just moved in to the apartment, for some reason there's some leftover Nuts magazines." Jagem said. Koops' eyes got a little bit wider.

"I saw those too when I came into the apartment a few months ago, then I moved out. I never touched them by the way." Koops stated Jagem as Koopak's eyes suddenly glared at Koops.

"Is this guy serious?" Koopak said in his mind whilst Jagem and Koops had a small conversation.

"So then." Jagem thought. "Where to now? I would rather do something fun, any ideas." Jagem asked the two Koopas, the other three were down the road.

"Well, Koopie, Kooper and Koopol are over by, there." Koops stated as the three creatures walked over to the other three.

"So, Jagem and I, possibly Koopak too are feeling bored, I think this party is annoying me a lot." Koops proclaimed as Jagem started showing his boring face.

"I could've been at the Villa Mar II re-opening today, but you guys dragged me here." Koopol thought.

"If we were at the re-opening we would've never meet Jagem and he'd be bored out of his mind, and he'd never meet us." Koops pointed out, looking at Jagem.

"We could play go-getter!" Koopie shouted without hesitation.

"But there needs to be more people for that." Koops stated to Koopie.

"Well, we could play, the old memories, of the game, HIDER AND SEEKER!" Koopie bellowed out to the crowd.

"Isn't it Hide and Seek?" Koopak wondered.

"Yeah that." Koopie murmured.

"Seems good to me. What about you, Jagem?" Koops asked Jagem.

What should I say, it was great at school but I feel a bit old for it, you know what, I think it might be better nowadays, ok then.

"Yes please." Jagem said happily.

"Cool, now let me just set up the scoring on my phone and we'll be set up." Koops alerted the crowd.

"Hundred seconds, no indoors, allow Bethel's Farm?" Koopol said ignoring Jagem.

"Normal scoring, bad luck Brian or CBS?" Kooper asked Koops.

"Wait one minute guys. What is all this stuff we never did at primary school?" Jagem asked as he knew nothing about this new stuff.

"Oh yeah he doesn't know." Koopak asked Koops, hoping he'd explain.

"Ok, last man standing decides who is on next round, shall we enable butcher mode?" Koops asked the others.

"Yeah, it'll be fair like that." The rest hoped.

"Ok, butcher mode is when the winner decides who is on next round; he can't say the person who was already on for that round." Koops told Jagem. "How do you want the scoring to be? Normal is, for us:

1st Caught: 0 points

2nd Caught: 1 point

3rd Caught: 2 points

4th Caught: 3 points

Winner: 4 points

Bad Luck Brian is:

1st Caught: 1 point

2nd Caught: 2 points

3rd Caught: 3 points

4th Caught: 0 points (That's why it's called bad luck Brian.)

Winner: 4 points

Or CBS, Car Boot Sale, is:

1st Caught: 1 point

2nd Caught: 2 points

3rd Caught 3 points

4th Caught: 4 points

Winner: 5 points

A/N: **. /search?gs_rn=19 &gs_ri=psy-ab&cp=8&gs_id=1f&xhr=t&q=wuhu+town&biw=1366&bih=768&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=s4PlUaulHojC0QWYoIDIDQ#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=gtdZ2228z994bM%3A%3BPaeLCypZqhI35M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F_cb20110312174814%252Fnintendo%252Fen%252Fima ges%252F5%252F54%252FWuhu_Island_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwiki%252FWuhu_Island%3B1001%3B600** This link gives you a map of Wuhu Island, it will give you an idea of where everything is.

Which do you want Jagem?"

"I would like CBS for now." Jagem replied.

"Ok, is everyone ok with 4 rounds?" Koops asked the crowd.

"6 rounds, therefore everybody will get a turn being the seeker." Koopak agreed with the others.

"Good, now areas, where will we be playing?" Koops asked while typing the information in on his phone.

"No indoors, that is WAY too hard, especially here." Koopol shouted to get Koops' attention.

"Ok, so no indoors, its either Easy mode or Speed Timer, speed timer is when the seeker is timed five minutes to get everyone, victory with this grants five points." Koops thought.

"That's good for me." Jagem asked. "What about other areas of play?" Jagem asked.

"Ok here is a map of Wuhu Island; here are the map rules, no going across the river or bridge, no going on the road except near the lighthouse and the town, anywhere beyond the light green plains on the map counts as out of bounds, except for the lighthouse, and no going beyond the big rocky area at the top of the road. You got it?" Koops informed Jagem.

"Yeah, I think." Jagem replied back.

"I always you were the forgetful one." Koops laughed. "So, Easy mode, Butcher on, CBS and six rounds, 100 seconds counting and return here when caught, agree?"

"Yeah that's great!" Koopie giggled. The group formed a hexagon going in the order of Koops, Kooper, Koopol, Koopak, Koopie and Jagem.

"Ok, WE ARE GO ING" Koops started to choose who is going to be the seeker. "TO SE LECT THE NEW SEE KER BUT FIR ST WE NEED TO SE LECT THE NUM BER WHICH IS" Koops was pointing at Koopol.

"Ten!" Koopol cheered.

"TEN! ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN!" Koops finished on Kooper, who is elected to be the seeker. "Kooper, you're seeker!"

"Ok, good thing I'm' first I can get the seeking out of the way." Kooper laughed.

ROUND ONE: BEGIN

100...99...98... The other five dashed away from the fountain square...

Koopie headed south of the fountain and to the dock. "There's a nice boat." She said. "I think I would win here, obviously not first caught, they wouldn't fine me here." Koopie hid herself inside the boat somewhere.

Koops dashed round a bend in the streets and turned straight into one of the alley ways, he jumped into a bin and closed the lid. "He won't find me here."

Jagem headed left with Koopak along the road out of Wuhu town, en route to the lighthouse. "You're going to the lighthouse?" Koopak asked. "Are you sure about that, you could get caught first."

"Mate, Koopie and Koops are still in the town, I won't be first." Jagem laughed.

"Nor will you be last." Koopak warned Jagem as they split up, Jagem going towards the lighthouse and Koopak going north.

45...44...43...42...

I should stay here; the furthest legal part of the road should be the best hiding spot.

Koopol headed out of the city, but to the left, thinking that the side of the bridge is the best place to hide.

8...7...6...5...

"The best place is here."

3...2...

"I will be last."

1...0!

Kooper jumped around the place and started searching for the others.

"Nope, nobody under this table, nope, not there too. Maybe somewhere quiet is where they'd be." He thought as he headed into an alley way. Then a bin, in the alley started to make some noises.

"That's so funny." Kooper said loud enough to make sure Koops could hear him, and then Kooper opened the bin.

"Found you." Kooper said as Koops jumped out of the bin and went back to the fountain.

"Rats! Nobody is here!" Koops moaned as he sat there for a while.

After searching all around the city, the time was now ten o'clock and Kooper was walking into the dock.

"Is anybody there?" Kooper shouted trying to get somebody's attention.

"Rats! He's got me!" Koopie cried loud enough for Kooper to hear her.

"I can hear you, you know, Koopie." Kooper said loudly again as he opened a hatch in a submarine and saw Koopie hiding in a corner.

"Found you." Kooper said as Koopie walked out of the submarine and headed towards the fountain.

"Two down, three to go." Kooper said as he marched out of the city, checking every single part of Wuhu town. "I can guarantee that somebody's around the lighthouse."

"Oh no, Kooper's coming this way, hopefully I'm not first caught." Jagem said as he spotted Kooper sprinting towards the peninsula.

"Jagem, I see you, found you!" Kooper laughed as Jagem walked up to him. "Don't worry, you weren't first." Jagem hurried back to Wuhu Town.

"Phew, not first." Jagem whispered to himself.

Koopak was dashing along the road until he met the border of the hiding zone. "Snap." He said as he stopped and hid himself.

10 MINUTES LATER...

"No! Kooper's spotted me!" Koopak wailed as he tried to escape Kooper's sight, but he failed.

"Found you." Kooper said to Koopak as he moaned and rushed back to the city.

Back to my brain. After a while, Koopol was eventually found beside the bridges, I didn't want to describe what happened because it would be very boring, but here was the scoring for the round.

Koopol: 5 points.

Koopak: 4 points.

Jagem: 3 points.

Koopie: 2 points.

Koops: 1 point.

Kooper: 0 points.

To be honest with you, the other games went like wildfire and telling you what happened would be a waste of time, so I'll just say the points total after rounds.

ROUND TWO

SEEKER: Koops

Koopol: 8 points +3

Koopak: 8 points +4

Koopie: 7 points +5

Jagem: 5 points +2

Kooper: 1 point +1

Koops: 1 point +0

ROUND THREE

SEEKER: Jagem

Koopak: 13 points +5

Koopol: 9 points +1

Koopie: 9 points +2

Kooper: 5 points +4

Jagem: 5 points +0

Koops: 4 points +3

ROUND FOUR

SEEKER: Koopak

Koopak: 13 points +0

Koopol: 11 points +2

Koopie: 10 points +1

Kooper: 10 points +5

Jagem: 9 points +4

Koops: 7 points +3

ROUND FIVE

SEEKER: Koopie

Koopak: 18 points +5

Koopol: 13 points +2

Kooper: 13 points +3

Jagem: 13 points +4

Koopie: 10 points +0

Koops: 8 points +1

You can see now that Koopak has already won, but here is the last round.

ROUND SIX

Seeker: Koopol

Koopak: 23 points +5

Kooper: 16 points +3

Jagem: 15 points +2

Koopol: 13 points +0

Koops: 12 points +4

Koopie: 11 points +1

Bloody heck Koopak did very well, anyway we're now back at the Streets of Wuhu Town, Koops has read out the scores.

"But after three rounds I was third..." Koopie moaned as she snatched Koops' phone.

"It never lies." Koopak laughed as Koopie went up to him. "Well, you can't blame me for hiding yourself in the worst places ever."

"I guess so." Koopie thought.

"I was doing pretty well at the beginning, now I ended up at fourth, oh well, it's only a game.

1 NEW NOTIFICATION

"Oh, Koops, you got a notification." Koopie handed the phone over to Koops.

"It seems that I have a message." Koops laughed. "From Ronny Wardansen, LBRDAEWONAD? What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Kooper thought.

"Look at the global clock!" Koopie shouted, pointing out towards the global clock on the tallest building in Wuhu town.

"The hands are spinning out of control!" Kooper stated as the hands were going extremely fast, as well as the date next to it was changing hundreds of times per second.

"What is going on?" Koops wondered as the clock fell off of the building, followed by a super massive explosion of lightning which destroyed the tallest building. Thousands of Wuhu peasants, citizens and descendants started panicking and headed towards the beaches.

"It must've been what you said." Koopol said to Koops. "It's a bomb code; I think if somebody says the code it sets off the bomb."

"Never mind about that, leg it!" Koops ordered the Koopas and Jagem out of the main city of Wuhu, just before the Hotel went down in flames.

"My apartment!" Jagem cried. "At least I didn't have to pay." The six dashed their bodies out of the city and headed to the beach.

"Quickly! HSBC is falling down!" Koops shouted, ordering the citizens to attempt to dodge it, but a few were crushed by the building.

"Toadovor! Toadpulp! Toadetting! Toador! Toadaraz! They're all dead!" Koopie cried when the gang reached the beach. The six turned around and looked at Wuhu Town as it shattered and disintegrated to the ground.

"And we're live on the beaches of Wuhu Island, a few miles off of mainland Wuhu and we see the city, the capital, the main one, shatter to flames and spontaneously combust right in front of our very eyes." A Koopa reporter was being filmed. "We have at least 400 suspects that are dead and many more could be injured, the names of some Toads, Koopas, Piantas and Goombas are on this sheet right here." The reporter waved the sheet in front of the camera, the sheet was soon snatched by Koopie.

"Toadaryn, Koopen, Piantev, Koopilwye, Goombor, Toadquaor, Kylie! Kylie Koopa's dead?" Koopie waved the sheet into the reporter's face.

"Err, we think so, just relax here and-"

"EARTHQUAKE!" A Goomba shouted as sand on the beach started to sink into the ground, several Koopas and Goombas and others were being sunk into the 'solid quicksand'

"Bethel's Farm?" Koopak thought.

"Are you sure he would let us Koopas in on a day like this?" Koopie wondered anxiously as they headed across to the grass.

"He better, he knows us well and he would want to see us again, remember all of that cleaning we did back in July?" Koops asked.

"I suppose so," Koopie said as the six dashed north-west, up a road and across some bridges towards the plains of dark green grass and trees, in the centre was Bethel's farm.

"Come guys, quick!" Bethel shouted as he waved at the Koopas when they headed to the front door of the shack. "I knew you five would make it out of the city, who's the new guy?"

"I'm Jagem; I went to their school in the old days." Jagem bravely spoke out to Bethel the Koopa.

"Good, now you lot make yourselves at home while I'll bring you guys some hot coffee." Bethel walked into the kitchen while the others went in to the living room; there were two chairs, a stool and two two-seat settees. Koopol, Koopak, Kooper, Koops and Koopie dashed to the settees.

"Looks like you have to sit on a chair, Kooper!" Koopak laughed at Kooper as he sat down on the chair.

"I will, like a civilised Koopa, like Bowser!" Kooper sat on the chair, next to Jagem on the stool.

"Bowser? Civilised? You're joking right?" Koopak and Koopol laughed.

"Ok, here's the coffee!" Bethel placed a tray with seven hot coffees on the table. "Jagem, do you want to sit on the chair?"

"Nah, it's fine, I'll sit here for now." Jagem quietly replied.

"Ok then." Bethel said.

"3...2...1... such a depressing start to 2015." Koops sobbed.

"400 casualties, that's not right, nobody on this island would do such a thing." Koopie cried "Kylie! Koopen! Koopar! To name a few!"

"I don't think a Koopa, Goomba, and a Pianta nor would a Toad've done this." Bethel thought, sipping some coffee.

"I think a human would've done this." Koops thought. "Not the guy with the necklace."

"Jaapayo! Jack! Enrique! Tobias! Duncan! Ronald! Zane or Rosalina is my suspects." Koopak shouted violently putting an empty mug of coffee on the tray.

"Why Rosalina?" Kooper thought. "She hasn't done anything wrong since the Tord Marathon of '37."

"But her brother." Koopak shrieked.

"He should be in exile of the whole world!" Kooper demanded.

"Jagem, who do you think is responsible for this?" Koops asked.

"Jaapayo and Jack, or Ronald." Jagem suspected. "The two J's chucked me out of a plane, I was in a crate, when I got out of it, I met you lot."

"Ronald, Rhonaward, they seem-"Koopie was interrupted.

"Jagem, we were with you two days ago, in the night club, you got so drunk you got the police involved, and Enrique pummelled you by accident, you asked for it." Koops wondered.

"Did I?" Jagem wondered.

"Well, never drink again." Koops advised Jagem.

"I got a message from, Dossen Wymacitz?" Koopak asked.

"What did he say?" Koops asked.

"RPTEUEVOHTNOLC-"

"STOP!" Jagem shouted. "It's a code bomb!"

"Aaaay what?" Koopak said, picking his ear.

"A code bomb." Jagem smacked his face as a huge vibrating sound echoed across the island.

"Everybody outside." Bethel commanded the six. They headed to the roof of the barn up a ladder.

"Holy brown chips on a washing rack, the volcano..." Koops glared at the volcano as lava pushed out of the centre of the volcano, pouring down like a waterfall heading straight to Wuhu town, flooding it in lava.

"Somebody, who knows a lot about computering is responsible for this, and whoever it is, they must PAY!" Koopie shouted.

"The beach has gone, it's flooded with water, and the apartment block next to it, is, gone..." Koops stared at the view.

"We can't just stay here!" Koopol instructed the others. "We have to do something about this."

"What can we do?" Kooper moaned. "Half of the island is shattered into pieces. We're disadvantaged."

"By a lot." Koopie thought.

"Alright back inside, you guys get some shut-eye; I'll keep guard of the barn and the house." He grabbed his shotgun. "Ain't no-one who messes around with Old Bethel, Ain't no-one." Koops and the other climbed down the ladder and went into the house, the living room was in the shape of a circle, there was no door to it, it was right next to the main door, to the right was the kitchen, next to the staircase upstairs, and another door to the left, the basement. The Koopas walked up the stairs and there was a double bed, with five blankets on it, there was another door next to it and there were lots of mattresses, Koopie and Koops went on to the bed and slept there. Kooper put a mattress next to the bed and the wall, and wrapped a blanket around him. Koopol and Koopak placed mattresses next to the stairs and against the bottom of the bed. Jagem fitted in the remaining space next to the window, everybody was asleep except him, and he looked out of the window and stared at the sky. "Oh look, a shooting star." Jagem whispered to himself. He looked at the star, that wasn't a star; it was in fact, an explosion. "What is that?" He said quite loudly.

"That was the sound of you not going to sleep, Jagem." Kooper complained.

"Oh, sorry." Jagem wrapped a blanket around him. "Hey, Kooper?"

"Yea?"

"Are Koopol and Koopak brothers?"

"Yes."

The time is 6:50 in the morning...

"Oi, Kooper, wake up!" Jagem whispered into Kooper's ear.

"What is it? Who are you? Where am I?" Kooper murmured confusingly.

"Snap out of it! We're at Bethels, remember?" Jagem slapped Kooper.

"What? Oh, I forgot, does that mean Wuhu town is..."

"Yes, it is."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I heard some sounds on the barn roof overnight."

"Bethel's guarding that roof!"

"Shall we investigate?"

"Might as well." Jagem and Kooper crept down the stairs, out of the house and climbed up the barn ladder.

"Oh boys, we've had a little problem. Some human-like creeps have tried to attack me, some with clubs, bows and axes, they can aim well." Bethel alerted Jagem and Kooper.

"At least you're not dead old man!" Kooper politely pat Bethel on the back.

"After all, it was a good shot made after all." Bethel laughed. Kooper walked over to the human-like corpses and examined them.

"These aren't Humans, they're Alamags." Kooper pointed out at the teeth.

"They have name tags too." Jagem held one up that said 'Dacus'.

"I saw one with the nametag of Gracus, he retreated to the top of the volcano, and I was close to his leg with old Estela." Bethel looked at his shotgun whilst climbing down the ladder, with Kooper and Jagem.

"Bethel what's that you're hiding beneath your chest?" Kooper asked, spotting Bethel covering up a mark.

"Just pains you know, had them for ages, I'm getting old you know. Oh lord, a notification." Bethel was interrupted by Jagem.

"Let me see that firstly." Jagem asked for the phone and looked at the message which he read in his head.

'Kolbas Bosah, BNRBAOPULHETW, it's a...anagram... BLOWUPTHE...B...A...R...N...' Jagem looked at the barn, and saw a red flashing light next to the roof. He climbed up the ladder, grabbed the object with the red flashing light on it, and started climbing up the volcano, which erupted not long ago.

"What are you doing, Jagem?" Kooper asked.

"It's just another triggered bomb, dumping it in the volcano." Jagem replied from the top of the volcano, throwing the flashing object into the volcano. Then he slid down it.

"I think that the Alamags and 'Rhonaward' might be somewhere on this island, they might have the source of the destruction of Wuhu town, and why they would." Kooper thought. "We need to wake up the others first of all."

"Yeah, do that then we search around the island, like hider and seeker, but we're all seekers!" Jagem thought to Kooper.

"Well whatever you lot are going to do I'm staying here, I can't go out far like this, you younglings can do all of that." Bethel slowly walked into the house with the others.

"Yeah, you get some rest." Kooper said to Bethel.

"Good, Argh!" Bethel collapsed onto the settee.

"Bethel? You ok?" Kooper asked.

"Get the cloth and some Lupatus in the cupboard!" Bethel demanded, revealing a large stain of blood below his chest.

"Lupatus, the best way to heal a Koopa, do not use on humans. This is it." Jagem rushed with the Lupatus and Kooper right behind him with cloth.

"Put it here." Bethel ordered Kooper to put the cloth on Bethel.

"Two, 15ml doses." Jagem said as he opened the Lupatus, putting one dose into Bethel's mouth. "And two."

"I should get better now, thanks lads." Bethel calmed down.

"Ok, we'll lock the door when we go out with the others." Kooper said to Bethel as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Planned by a Plan**

* * *

Speed Dials

Chapter 2 – Planned by a Plan

**A/N: before I start, the chapters from now on will be more detailed than before, and many more characters will be included. Another note is that this fanfic is aside of all of my others that link together in many ways, so there will be rare updates.**

**Date is January 1, 2015.**

"It appears that last night there were a series of explosions and bombings outside Wuhu town, there have been a total of 76 casualties and many injured, the living citizens believe that it was a terrorist attack, surprisingly not by Bowser." A news reporter was broadcasting at the shores of the Wuhu Island; Bowser was watching the large screen TV whilst having his feet massaged by the finest of Koopa workers, and being served wine by his robot, R.O.B. He was having a good time of his life.

" _It says on the Tele-vision that the explosions were set off; the terrorists did you proud, my lord."_ R.O.B poured some more red wine into Bowser's glass, then proceeding to him.

"Indeed they have, I mean he has. What annoys me is in the background of the interviewer, Tarren! Pause the remote and rewind 3 x speed for 5 seconds." Bowser commanded a human who was on Bowser's side, who was cleaning once-dirty-but-now-sparkling dishes to pause and configure the remote. "R.O.B, look at those sign holders, they have the name of the text sender." R.O.B manoeuvred to acquire sight of the screen.

" _Rhonaward is a myth, it is another Wuhu lullaby tale. Many people of that place won't believe them, for Rhonaward is someone else."_ R.O.B. went over to Bowser.

"I need that group of Koopas down, they are meant to be working with me, not them!" Bowser smashed the table next to his throne; he then got up and drank some more wine. "We gonna take those lot out!" He said, feeling quite merry.

" _More wine Master?"_

"We know it's this guy! He's not a myth, he is real! He's the one that caused all of this madness!" Koopak waved his picket sign in the air.

"Enough of it, nobody will care." Jagem threw his banner down, just after he received another message, from Bethel Koopa – GET BACK TO MY HOUSE. "We're going to have to get back to Bethel." Jagem read the message further. 150 DEAD AFTER EXPLOSION AT THE ELECTRODROME, SEVERAL THOUSANDS INJURED. "Koopol steals the microphone and reads out messages of the attacks.

"Everybody listen, there has been another attack but at Larry's night club, somebody believes that it is Rhonaward the myth.

"Argh! What has he done? He has blown up Wuhu town, and now my son's Night Club!" Bowser smashed his wine glass.

" _I believe that Rhonaward is not doing as you are told, he may be doing this for his sake, which could be why Koopa Klub is destroyed."_ R.O.B suggested an idea to Bowser.

"Argh – if only we didn't use it for a Track in the 8th Tourney of Mario Kart." Bowser slouched on his chair.

" _Maybe we should send in Koopa Troopas in order to stop the protesters, and maybe seize Rhonaward."_

"But what if those protesters want to track down Rhonaward as well." R.O.B paused for a few seconds.

" _Perhaps so..."_

The group of six left the protesting fields and headed back to Bethel Koopa's house where they thought of a future plan there.

"Guys we need to investigate this cause ourselves; it's like actually accomplishing something that we intended to do at school for the greater good." Koopol mentioned as he opened the door. "Bethel! We're back!" Koopol led the other five into the house and went into the main room.

"Bethel?" Kooper shouted.

"He must be upstairs, this place is a mess!" Koopol walked upstairs and spotted lots of destroyed furniture. "Guys get up here!" The other five travelled up the stairs and noticed the mess. Jagem moved around the room and spotted a broken window.

"Hey you guys." Jagem called out. "Bethel must have escaped through this window."

"What if he was killed though?" Koopie wondered negatively.

"He didn't die – you can easily see that he must have escaped through the window, and if he didn't, where would his corpse be?" Jagem jumped up and sat by the window, he could see foot prints going to the right and up hills towards the castle by the mountain.

"Where do you think he went?" Koopak asked Jagem whilst he was looking out of the window.

"It seems to me that he went to the Castle, the one in the Wuhu Mountain Loop." Jagem pointed to the left.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Koops walked back downstairs.

"We need to look for him, that guy helped us in many occasions, you wouldn't know much about him Jagem." Koopie sat on the bed.

"Come on guys, let's look for Bethel." Koopol ordered the rest to travel downstairs.

"Wait a few minutes, guys." Koopak, the first one to go downstairs to the main room stopped and thought. "Where has Koops gone?"

" _Master, the protesters have gone back to their friendly hillbilly they call Bethel Koopa."_ R.O.B Informed Bowser as he got up out of his seat.

"Argh, by uncle's second cousin's wife's nephew, I knew he would be too nice to people who disagree with my acts." Bowser walked out of the room with R.O.B right behind him, Bowser went towards his radio speaker.

"Wendy." He said.

"Yes Daddy." She replied happily.

"I need 50 Koopa Troopas and send a transport Zeppelin to Wuhu Mountain and deploy them to the Volcano base-camp, their orders will be given when they arrive."

"Absolutely."

Koopol looked up in the sky and spotted a large Koopa transport carrier. "Guys there's a transporter in the skies, it's landing nearby. I think they're coming for us." He said.

"Well we need to find Koops first, for some reason he has disappeared just like Uncle Bethel." Kooper thought.

"Uncle Bethel?" Jagem questioned Kooper.

"Well not really, we just call him that because he acted like one to all of us." Kooper explained whilst observing the surroundings of the trees, wondering where Koops had gone.

"Come on guys." Koopol pointed towards the volcano. "That is where we should go." The five remaining friends dashed up their way through perilous obstacles and avoiding dangerous platforms until they reached fifty metres from Bowser's Volcano base-camp. They all crawled along the floor and peeked at the group of Bad Koopas led by a Giant Goomba.

"Keep digging!" The Goomba shouted. "If I had arms this tunnel would've been dug quicker than you guys altogether!" The Koopas were using pickaxes and shovels trying to dig further into the volcano towards the vent which was plated with frozen tar. "As soon as we get access to the volcano's surface, we'll find Rhonaward's secret lair!" He continued.

"This Goomba must be pretty stupid." Koopak laughed.

"Stupid eh?" The Goomba reacted.

"Uh-oh." Jagem looked at Koopak in a worried way.

"I'll give you stupid!" The Goomba hit a Koopa that was mining the stone in the volcano.

"That was way too close." Koopak laughed.

"As for you." The Goomba then looked towards Koopak, who gulped. "You need to work harder!" He walked over to another Koopa and shoved him into the cave.

"Oh my, I'm getting scared." Koopak crept slightly backwards.

"And lastly, YOU, INTRUDER!" The Goomba grabbed his whip and whacked a boulder that collapsed and started rolling down the volcano, chasing after the five. The boulder rampaged down the slope of the volcano and eventually fell off of the road and landed by other rocks. Four Koopa workers arrived up the hill and surrounded the adventurers; they were escorted up the hill towards the mining site and were to be dealt with by the Goomba.

"What brings you intruders to this mining site? You rebels should know that we'll be getting our access to Rhonaward's cave in a moment."

"Wait." Koopie butted in. "Sorry that I interrupted you, great Goomba, how did you know we were rebels?"

"Mister Koopak's father over here was one of the most important rebels in the Résethal riots, they made a pub out of me that he always used to drink at, and maybe it was my responsibility that you popped out in 1993." The Goomba replied.

"That's lovely to hear." Koopol laughed.

"Wait, what?" Koopak interrupted. "You're, _The_ Fat Goomba?"

"The very same." The Goomba laughed.

"It's good to see you're still alive, put it there!" Koopak offered a handshake. The Fat Goomba put a sarcastic look on his face. "Bah, I'm kidding with you."

"I'm lost." Kooper rolled his eyes.

"Roy Koopa ordered me to lead a band of Koopas into finding Rhonaward's headquarters, so we can send in mobile transmissions for him to attack specific areas." The Fat Goomba stated.

"Koopol, look at the miners." Kooper told Koopol. "The one to the left.

"It's Bethel and Koops to the far right." Koopol peeked towards the miners. "We need to get to them."

"Yeah and that's how I saved the Koopalings." The Fat Goomba finished his story that only Koopak was listening to.

"That was amazing I wish I could be there." Koopak laughed in amazement. Jagem shoved Koopak's shoulders, reminding him of the prime objective that the remaining five were meant to be doing.

"Yeah Goomba, about those two miners over there, when did you use them for the mining job?" Koopak asked The Fat Goomba.

"They were trespassing in my property, and since you were too." The Fat Goomba looked at spare pickaxes. "You could give us a hand as well."

"That's a good idea." Koopak dashed over to the pickaxes.

"You too." The Fat Goomba warned the rest.

"Why are we mining now?" Kooper was very confused; he looked down with his mind empty with ideas, until Koopie whispered in his ear.

"It will bring us one step closer to sorting out the terrorist." She skipped over towards the pickaxes and firmly grasped a smaller size, she then ventured forth into the cave with a happy smile on her face. The rest soon travelled along.

"It's good to see you guys arrived here." Bethel smiled as he picked up a large pickaxe. "This might help you guys in the future.

"Thanks Bethel." Koopie giggled as she bended over to get a pickaxe that was on the floor. Kooper walked over to Koopol and started mining next to him.

"I don't trust Koopak anymore. With the Fat Goomba taking him over to his side we could be doomed if he knows about us."

"That gets me worried you see." Koopol explained. "He might get away if we're spotted."

"Speaking of getting spotted, we're not exactly going to get away today." The two turn around as Kooper pointed at an irregular wooden structure of a ship sailed down to the bottom of the mining camp. Sixteen Blue-shelled Koopa Troopas arrive towards the mine.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Fat Goomba questioned the Troopas that stormed into the mine.

"You." The Main Koopa pointed towards Koops. "You." He pointed at Jagem. "You and you." He then pointed at Koopie and Koopak.

"You're under-arrest for Type 2 protesting, banners are not a good use of saving the crowd. Book 'em up guys." The rest of the Troopas slammed the others to the ground, putting them in chains

And tying them up vigorously.

"I don't understand - there were people out there doing it as well!" Koops argued.

"But those aren't exactly blaming it on Bowser." The Main Koopa escorted the four arrested towards the ship.

"Why us? Why us?" Koopie screamed in agony.

"Say that to yourself again and you'll be hanged." The Main Koopa pinched Koopie's neck. Koopol and Kooper watched the ship leave Wuhu Island in a minute.

"Why _not_ us?"

...

"What are those Koopas up to? They took four! I asked for six, not four!" Bowser smashed his wine glass onto the table by his side.

" _Master, these Koopas are not mind readers and cannot remember the exact commands, who exactly told them what to do?"_ R.O.B informed Bowser, he then moved towards the window of Bowser's airship as it travelled towards Wuhu Island. _"We are almost there; the Miners should be finished in a few minutes."_

"Good, good..."

...

"Holy moly!" The Fat Goomba saw Bowser's primary airship travel towards the mountain. "Hurry up miners! We need to get access in as fast as possible!" Koopol and Kooper speed-dug the edges as they eventually hit the volcano rim. Another pair of Koopa miners started shovelling downwards. Koopol and Kooper dashed over to the rack of shovels at the beginning and started digging with them. "He's almost here!" The Fat Goomba walked over towards the hole that was already a few centimetres down. Koopol whacked his shovel which had created a crack in the ground. Bowser's airship had landed as the crack increased. Kooper jumped up and stepped on his shovel directly vertically down, which broke the shovel, and the surface, Kooper fell down the edge of the volcano and became invisible to the other miners.

"He's fell in!" Koopol shouted as all of the miners... and four Koopa high-chieftain guards rushed over towards the hole. Bowser walked over towards the mining base and waited for a few seconds and expected the guards to salute Bowser.

"Ahem! Where are my salutes?" Bowser complained as he inspected the mining racks.

"Salutes are nothing here my lord, we've hit the jackpot!" The Fat Goomba walked over to Bowser. "My apologies Lord Bowser." Kooper walked over to Bowser and saluted him. "Our fellow miner had fell as we dug the hole." He began shaking as Bowser glared at Kooper. Bowser walked behind Kooper. "Where is the miner?" Bowser was handed a torch by a high-chieftain guard and he shined it directly down into the mine. Nothing was seen except tough steel tiled walls. "We're going to need some abseilers!" Bowser ordered the high-chieftain Koopa guards to go back to the airship to get some rope. "I'll be going in myself, and I will be in need of three other helpers, you." Bowser pointed at a strong miner, he then pointed at The Fat Goomba and lastly he pointed towards Koopol, who gulped as Bowser pointed at him. They prepared the chains as the rope was soon delivered by the high-chieftain guards. They managed to prepare within five minutes, Koopol was ordered to go in first.

He shivered and gulped multiple times as he crept towards the edge of the hole, he looked back towards the other Koopas who gripped onto his thick rope. He grabbed onto the edge of the hole and put his legs in, Koopol eventually stopped grasping onto the hole's edges, and he hit the hole twice.

"Descend me down please, I've got this." Koopol wiped off the sweat from his forehead multiple times; he got out his equipped torch and shined it around the descent, all he could he see was tough steel tiles that were neatly placed around the edges of the descent. Koopol then directly shined down as he spotted the bottom of the descent. "I've found the bottom." He called out towards the others began to descend to the bottom. The Fat Goomba somehow got to the bottom, with Bowser and the tough Koopa not far behind.

"Koopa, may I ask for your name?" Bowser pointed towards the tough Koopa, who soon bowed down and replied. "My name is Mywithe Unudhu, and I have been serving you for a total of 6 years so far." Bowser then turned towards Koopol. "And yours?" Koopol gasped. "M-my name I-is..."

"You wouldn't lie to your master." Bowser laughed. "The one and only communist in the lands."

"Koopol Jautja." He solemnly spoke out. "Son of Kooparz Jautja." Bowser widened his eyes. "Your father is a good man and has thankfully spent 24 years of service with me; it's good to see his son work with me as well. You need to join the team as well." Bowser said. "But we can discuss this later.

"That will be amazing." Koopol walked onwards towards the next area from the descent.

"Hold on a minute Koopol." Bowser asked. "You don't appear to have protested against the two dangerous incidents that happened this morning in the Town nearby?" Koopol gasped again and replied quickly.

"Yes I was, but I only did it because I know it wasn't you, I soon noticed on another report that there was an accident during the construction of the Electrodrome for the 8th Kart Games. I believe Rhonaward is responsible for this." Koopol took a few deep breaths after Bowser continued. "I thought he did that too, I actually need to know who this person is first of all. He was meant to be on our side." Bowser untied his ropes as he proceeded along the dark rooms which were lit up with the torches. The other three soon followed Bowser as they reached the edge of the cave. "Knock it down!" Bowser commanded as Mywithe as he whacked the wall with the pickaxe. The steel tiles broke and led to another lot of walls. "Stop." Bowser ordered Mywithe as he stopped instantly. Bowser became silent as well as the rest, he heard some tiny banging sounds which ended with a giant slam which turned on several lights and shoved steel tiles into each other behind them, sealing the four inside a small room. "Rhonaward!" Bowser shouted.

"Ye-hes master Bowser?" A microphone voice echoed through speakers at the top corners of the room. "You found me, that's what you think, what do you want to do with me? Send you a text?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." The Fat Goomba looked up towards the nearest speaker.

"Yes, that will be nice." Bowser looked at Koopol. "Have you got a phone?" He asked. Koopol grasped his device out of his right pocket and handed the phone to Bowser.

1 NEW MESSAGE.

"Remember not to read it out loud." Koopol pointed out to Bowser, who looked at the message which read: "Remember not to read it out loud, Koopol!" Bowser looked at Koopol in relief. "We're not that stupid Rhonaward." 1 NEW MESSAGE. The walls began to close in from the sides; Bowser peeked at the next message that read: "We're not that stupid Rhonaward."

"Not Stupid, not smart either." The microphone buzzed out as the walls slowly closed in.

"Mywithe!" Bowser called out.

"Sir! My sceptre?" Mywithe removed his high-chieftain's sceptre from his pocket and held it horizontally. The walls stopped as the sceptre was stuck on both ends.

"Well done." Rhonaward, the voice from the speakers spoke out again. "Good thing these walls can't destroy it. Please, proceed on." The four proceeded on to the next room; there they saw Kooper sitting on a chair facing away from them.

"Kooper!" Koopol ran over towards Kooper, but soon stopped quickly.

"Don't!" Kooper lifted up his hand in fear.

"What?"

"Stay away, I think it's a trap." Kooper got up and looked at the four. Mywithe gasped as he looked at Kooper. The Fat Goomba's mouth dropped to the floor and Bowser had an angry face towards Koopol.

"Kooper! You protested too?" Bowser stomped towards him.

"No! Master, stop!" Kooper got up and smashed his head on the ground.

"What's he done?" Koopol asked Bowser.

"He and Koops and Koopie are silly vermin according to Bowser Jr, they never helped him when he was in danger in previous years." The Fat Goomba stumbled over to Bowser.

"Never mind about that now, we need to find Rhonaward, he was responsible for the Electrodrome incident that happened this morning." Bowser got up, holding the knocked-out Kooper.

"Silly boy that one was." Rhonaward laughed through a sharper speaker. "It would've been a better idea to keep the other three, including the rebellious butthead-Asquia-Lewis II, I aided a human a few years ago, he discussed with the Sprixie Princess about the city of Asquia, now known as Aypyidaw!"

"What's so bad about Koopak Asquia II, and why is he of Lewis background as well?" Bowser looked up to the microphone.

"You really do not know anything about your Troopas Bowser, during the riots General Koopak I kept switching sides back in the 1990s, and he killed so many innocent Koopas, including his wife, Kippie Lewis." The Fat Goomba walked over to Bowser.

"We need to sort things out. I might need an army." Bowser got up and walked over towards another wall of the room. "Reveal yourself Rhonaward!" Bowser punched the wall and smashed one tile off of the wall. "So cheap, you use such stupid ways to make your places look amazing." Bowser laughed.

"But these ways weren't used by stolen materials." Rhonaward made Bowser so angry he jumped towards the wall, smashing it, landing on the ground and soon getting up and looking forward, and ahead of him, he saw a tall human being by a computer and on a giant chair.

"Oh you found me." A really dark deep voice came out of the human's mouth as Bowser got up. He shivered as he tried to remember who Rhonaward actually is.

"Please." Bowser whispered quietly. "Tell me why you attacked the Electrodrome and killed hundreds of innocent lives..."

...

Koopak, Koops, Koopie and Jagem were thrown into a large cage behind the main quarters of the airship which was travelling across The Wuhu, Entering the Wuhu Mainland.

"So we're being imported over to the Mainland because of our protesting?" Koops asked the airship captain.

"Not really, Roy Koopa wants to speak to you about the mining." The captain reluctantly replied. "We're heading over towards Bowser's Mountain castle by the Mountain Border of Wuhu and Résethal, currently owned by Roy who appears to be having problems running the castle alone. And since it's only 10 Miles away from the Electrodrome, he's sent you guys to him to stop Rhonaward from plotting more attacks."

"But we have found him!" Koopak shouted out to the captain.

"I know you lot have." The captain put the airship on auto-pilot and walked over to them. "It's not your job to get into the volcano and find him, that's the responsibilities of your friends, Koopol, Kooper and Mywithe."

"Mywithe? The knows-it-all Koopa is not our friend." Koops replied to the captain.

"Good thing he isn't here." The captain laughed again.

"Listen big guy." Jagem grabbed the captain by putting his arm in between two poles and pulling him towards the cage. "This feels really random to me, but please; tell us what we have to do." The captain gets off of Jagem's arm.

"Rhonaward was once Bowser's apprentice but is now classified as an international terrorist, Roy set up a mining camp for recruits including Bethel to mine a route to find Rhonaward, whose Headquarters are inside the volcano. You lot are bringing Roy over to the mine so that Bowser and Roy can imprison Rhonaward when we find him." The captain took a few deep breaths as the airship flew above a hill plateau followed by mountains. On the edge of the Castle, where the airships were sent off was Roy with many Koopa chieftains that were waiting to be boarded.

"Oh my glob." Koopak gasped as he noticed Roy Koopa stroll onto the ship.

"To Rhonaward!" Roy laughed as he got onto the ship. The Koopa chieftains walked into a small room that was to the left of the Koopas in the cage.

"Dem Koopa Troopas don't look like Koopa Troopas." Roy exclaimed as he sat on the leader's chair.

"People like those make me feel melancholy." A Koopa Chieftain stated while peeking out of the window and noticing their arrival. The airship crash-landed on the edge of the volcano disrupting the other Koopa miner's work.

"Sweet Goombas in Chickan pudding, what kind of landing was that?" Roy jeered unintentionally.

"The pilot fell asleep my lord." The Koopa chieftain investigated the pilot's room.

"Enough about that, more about dis mine, you call dis a mine?" Roy ranted as he headed out of the ship. He headed over towards the volcano and spotted the hole in the cave-in, he also glanced at the inside of the Wuhu Volcano which had been dug to, and it was only two metres above the surface of the lava which splashed vigorously onto the sides of the stump of the volcano. Roy landed outside of the mining entrance and noticed the hole in the middle of the tunnel.

"Is dis where King Koopa be at?" Roy echoed through the hole.

"Yes Lord Roy." The second-in-command Koopa Captain Bushar Daīs uttered after Roy.

"I'm a go in 'ere and find King Koopa." Roy turned around and spotted the mining equipment which lacked rope and abseiling equipment.

"Lord Roy." The Captain replied. "I'm afraid I do not advise you to follow your father yet, Rhonaward is a dangerous man, and we should confer in order for us to decide if you shall go down." Roy sat down on a bench at the side of the mine in a deep thought. He launched upwards and peeked at the mine; he then raised his goggles and looked up towards the top of the volcano.

"Bring the cage-boys!" Roy commanded as the High Chieftain Koopa warned the other Koopas to go back to the ship. They entered the ship, searching for the cage that they put the Koopa miners in. After a few minutes the Koopas arrived out of the ship with the imprisoned Koopas in handcuffs, Roy walked over towards them in depression.

"Koopas." He asked worryingly. "Have you seen any rope?" The Koopas shook their heads in innocence as they looked at Roy.

"How long have you all been in service for this mine?" He asked again but unusually louder than before.

"We came here about an hour ago, we have been taken into service by The Fat Goomba because we were caught taking a look." Koops negotiated with Roy. "Apparently we have been under-arrest for Type 2 Protesting about Rhonaward." Roy looked back at them in disappointment.

"I've finally noticed that Rhonaward's a bad guy, like those pesky plumbers! You have all been pardoned and will not service any time at all." He walked over towards the mine hole and suddenly stopped. He turned around and looked at Koops.

"Koops McShell? Koopie too? You had interactions with dem Mario brothers during dat Paper thing." He questioned the two. "How dare ya, how dare ye Koopas betray us, you are born and raised a McShell, any Koopa who has Shell or Koop- something in their surname IS BORN TO BE OURS! You're dad, I don't remember 'is name, he served Bowser. Why can't you?" He walked over and looked down on the Koopas.

"Guards! Take Jagem into da ship to find me some rope. Chieftains! Take Koopak back to the castle barracks with his father; wait until he sees you sneaking into private property! I should expect better from an Asquia!" He then looked back at Koops and Koopie.

"They call me the Bully Koopa; you two dumb-nets are under arrest for being friends with dem Mario brothers." Roy shoved them directly onto the floor and then ordered some Koopa Chieftains to escort the two Koopas out of the site.

"Help us, Bethel!" Koopie screamed in agony as she starred at him.

He solemnly replied reluctantly. "I cannot believe this, you lied to me too! I hate those pesky plumbers!" He walked over towards the tunnel with a pickaxe and a small bucket and began to take samples of the Volcano's lava. He turned around and looked at Koops and Koopie leave with the ship, followed by a Koopa Troopa carrying some rope.

"Miners, my rope has arrived, I need your help." Roy walked over towards the rope which was in the Koopa's hands. He gracefully removed the rope from the Koopa and carefully scampered along the path towards the mine.

"Zen! Bensen! Werrum! Dig to the left to see how far the digging can go if we can get a safe passage up." Roy ordered the three miners to grab some pickaxes and start digging.

"Bethel! Urun! Makswon! Come with me." Roy walked over to the hole and looked down...

...

Bowser and Rhonaward lay silent for minutes, The Fat Goomba and Mywithe kept looking around, admiring the detailed but yet very cheap design of wall. Koopol lay on the bench beside what turns out to be an Insane Kooper.

"Rhonaward." Bowser lay off the niceness in him and slowly raised his voice. The redhead reptile slowly approached above his seat and squinted at his image, he lay in front of the three computers that he was operating on, but never moved a muscle.

"To prove you that I have never had so much fun in my entire five flipping thousand years in this world until today." He started to giggle for a short while which drove Bowser so angry steam pumped out of his ears.

"Isn't it great to be on neither side of this never-ending war between the Toads and the Koopas?" Bowser grabbed onto the chair with his two-foot wide hands and tried breaking it from the ground.

"Go on, I dare you!" Rhonaward laughed sarcastically.

"We're going to need more Koopas, get a better way of access down the base, over." Mywithe whispered in an earpiece he was secretly wearing this whole time.

"I am strong enough fir this!" Bowser enraged. The Fat Goomba glared at the seat and dashed over to Bowser.

"STOP MY LORD!" He barged Bowser to the side. "The Chair is rooted to the ground, he's wearing you out." He looked at Rhonaward who was no longer on his chair.

"Great, now we've lost him." Mywithe complained as he smashed the computers.

"We still have big problem." Bowser got up and examined the chair.

"How on earth would some slim human manage to get away from us in less than a second?" The Fat Goomba kicked the chair in anger.

"And where would be after managing to escape us?" Mywithe rested on the chair.

"Right behind you."

...

**EOC: Finally! Nearly a year since Chapter 1 was released. It's about time this was dealt with.**

**On that bombshell, due to time period plans there WILL be a next chapter very soon, but that's going to be the last one.**

**References! Many are to be found in this fanfic. They all relate to my other ones.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Final Foray**

* * *

Speed Dials

Chapter 3 – The Final Foray

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the Speed Dials fanfic, originally there was going to be five chapters, but due to the amount of words put in this fanfic, it managed to squeeze into three – it doesn't mean there was less content, if there were 5 chapters they'd be 3,000 words each.**

**Date is January 1, 2015.**

"The Prisoners!" A Koopa Chieftain warned the pilot of the Koopa ship that Jagem, Koops, Koopie and Koopak were currently on, once again as prisoners.

"Yea?" The Blue Shelled Koopa Pilot left the ship on auto-pilot.

"Bowser demands you to send the prisoners back to the volcano, he needs more Koopas, it's a problem that is too severe for having the four being sent to places they shouldn't be at this time.

"Yes sir!" The Koopa stopped the ship, but before he turned the ship around several Toads on Lakitu Clouds deployed Toad Brigade members onto the top of the ship.

"Mayday! We is getting raided!" The grammatically incorrect Koopa turned the ship around and drove it straight back to Wuhu Island...

...

The Ship had crash-landed once again on the edge of the volcano and became no longer functional. Bethel turned around and looked at the ship as Koopas exited it. The prisoners had returned once again.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Bethel questioned the fact that they had returned.

"We have been put to work to mine down, apparently the lord needs help." Koops spoke to Bethel as a gang of fifty Koopas began to dig a safe passage down the volcano due to their shortage of rope. However, soon after the ship had been excavated and looted due to the amount of Toad Brigade members that had managed to invade the ship, the Koopas rapidly started digging again due to their lack of weapons in order to attack.

"Where's our orders!" A Koopa screamed as the Koopas turned berserk. Koops and Koopie headed towards the bottom of the slope by Bethel's house as they started to hear erupting noises, Koopak and Jagem soon followed them with Bethel soon after.

"The common Koopa Troopa tends to go Berserk after not receiving orders by a Koopa Veteran or higher. Ironically, they seem to be doing the right thing, by jumping and digging to help Bowser, I am getting worried." Bethel moaned as the five locked themselves up in the deserted house belonging to Bethel himself.

"Why are they acting mad?" Jagem asked.

"Where have you been for these past five years? Koopas aren't as smart as they used to be." Coming from a Koopa himself, Bethel worried.

"They're red-shelled?" Jagem worried as well.

"Exactly, but the thing is, they're dedicated to Bowser and nobody else, how can they work without the risk if they cannot trust the person who is giving the orders to them." Bethel walked over towards the Koopas and with bravery he lied speaking about Bowser.

"Listen up! On behalf of Bowser we will fight! Fight against the Toad brigade who surprised us, we will let the captives fight with us so that means greater numbers; we must not let Rhonaward into their prisons. Incoming!" Bethel pointed at the Toad brigade marching up from the bottom.

"What do we use as weapons?" A Koopa Troopa called out from the crowd anxiously. Suddenly, a shovel was chucked over to the Koopa.

"If the ancients did it, then we can." Several Koopas climbed out of the crowds to collect their shovels, axes, pickaxes and planks of wood with nails embedded in it. Soon after they rushed down the hill as Bethel took command.

"We need some Koopas by the walkway up here, I need at least five Koopas digging a safe route down, and I do not want a casualty." Bethel finally turned to Koops, Koopie, Koopak and Jagem. "I need all but Koopak to get your way down the volcano, find the others and tell Bowser that the Brigade has come too." The three rushed over towards the hole in the volcano and figured out a way to get down. He turned back and looked at Koopak.

"As for you, it's about time I could talk to you individually. Where's Jeanette?" He asked Koopak. "The Toad Brigade is after you as well as Rhonaward!" Koopak seemed surprised after Bethel spoke to him.

"She said she would be at the Wuhu airport by six in the morning." Koopak replied. "My dad's crimes have shaken down my family, as well as what I need.

"Your son is at risk!" Bethel shouted to Koopak. "He's in the city! Sooner or later, if the Koopalings or Peach find out, he's gonna be in for it!" Koopak seemed speechless and grabbed Bethel and hid behind a tent of tools, Bethel ordered the Koopas to attack as the Toad's arrived.

"J-j-just tell me, what you already know about my past." Koopak demanded answers from Bethel as they ducked from a pick being thrown off of the mountain.

"Alright, lecture modes activate."

"Oh boy."

"Alright, you were six-seven-ish when the riots began?"

"Aha."

"Your dad betrayed Bowser, killed several Koopas, killed Toads too, and went crazy, banished from Mushroom and Résethal. Is a Public Enemy."

"Yes, go on about me."

"You... Grew up in Delfino, rich and happy, but _hated_ by the district, killed a few in your childhood, Public Enemy of Mushroom Kingdom, you wanted a son, but you were impatient, married a dumb Koopa named Mandy Lewis? And had non-consensual sex with her, married with her for and after the nine months to take the son, which you named Koopak III, for some reason."

"Family oath."

"Alright, called a divorce shortly after the birth of Koopak III and he stayed in Delfino and treated by your maids. You know you're being hunted down but you can make it in time for this so-called reunion with the gang, in December of this year you and Jeanette Koopex fell in love, and now she has Koopol's ID, and since you two look alike so much, she's getting you into the Mushroom district for a reason I do not know of."

"Bowser." Koopak explained. "We're being outnumbered, the council are making Koopas change sides, and the reason why I am escaping to the northern part of the Mushroom Kingdom, specifically Donut Plains or the Moo Moo Meadows is because Bowser will get surrounded once the Brigade breach Bowser, Rhonaward will be arrested, Bowser will be executed, I'll find a way to rescue Koopol and what's in for me? Torture."

"You would be safe up there, I hope so." Bethel agreed. "Perhaps it's time you moved up north."

"To Résethal? If I went to one of the poorer areas I'd be shot down by a typical one even if I was Mario."

"No! Not that north, north north." Koopak gasped.

"What, you mean beyond Résethal? The Greenland? Morvia? That north? The north Muji's books mentioned? The north that the twins claim to have been to too?" He walked up to the edge of the volcano, Bethel followed on watching the Koopas actually successfully defend the area.

"We're clear in the area mister Bethel." The Koopas interrupted the two in their discussion. Trying to sound stressful, Bethel replied with a "Keep defending, more will come."

"Yes mister, sorry for your stress." One of the Koopas in the crowd of defenders replied. Some looked down the volcano to check for Toads, others looked at the injured Koopas and Toads that lay on the ground.

"Any Toads who are physically able to fight, don't, there's no point going for Bowser." Koopak shouted from the top. The Koopas put their weapons on the floor and proceeded down the volcano mountain.

"Finally, privacy, I mean, I really hate the princess and all. But why send the whole brigade?" Bethel moaned.

"Anyway, what north?" Koopak asked.

"It's about time you decide to go beyond the north, I've held contact with Jeanette and she will come soon to take you to Moo Moo Meadows so you can get anything you need. Then you will take a flight to another town in Résethal, and then you'll be taken to the port." Bethel finished.

"How long will I have." Koopak questioned again.

"A few hours coincidently, Koopak it's the only option for you, you're dad's missing and your son went to Mushroom City, both are doomed."

"What will I do? Will the people on the other side be after me too?"

"Besides the Princesses, and Bowser, and most people in this place, nobody on the island will want to kill you, they've never heard of you before. It's the only way you'll survive."

"And what about you, Jeanette and the others down in the slums?"

"I hope in the future we'll meet again, but for now it's goodbye. Go back to the city now and take anything you need, she'll be ready for you in the morning just get to Wuhu airport and get out of here. It's getting worse for us all; I think Bowser's finally lost this long battle with the princesses. I'll have to break the news to save the lives of these Koopas." Bethel got up and walked up to a high vantage point; he turned around to Koopak and pointed him to climb down the volcano and escape. Bethel glanced at the battleground that was the slope of the Maka Wuhu, worried at all the injuries and bloodshed that stained the rocky ground. Instead of announcing to the Koopas to surrender, he stood down to the weapon racks, grabbed a pair of hammers, and dashed off into the fights...

"You are a terrorist! Rhonaward isn't even your name!" The Fat Goomba called out to the shadows of the cave, Bowser and Mywithe appeared missing after the recent brawl against them. Kooper eventually awakened, giving amazement to Koopol as he held him against the floor.

"I hope Bowser isn't angry with me still." Kooper cried. "I'm very sorry."

"He is not angry at all, he isn't here now, and he's not in a good state either." Koopol lifted Kooper back up, who wasn't fully balanced and rather still partially conscious. Koopol crept to the edges of the volcanic cave using only the dim lava fumaroles from the cavern above as a light source. He felt his hands against the interior of the cave, feeling only rock and then a sudden change in hot metal. After sensing that it was a wall Koopol placed his right ear against the wall and could hear feint muttering of words that turned out to be shouting and argument. He could not decipher any words but he could determine that one of the voices was that of Bowser.

On the other side of the wall, complete and utter blackness, all sources of lights were destroyed as Bowser clawed the culprit figure and held him against the wall. Smashed computers lay everywhere as Bowser roared out fire against the rocks beside him and the culprit known as Rhonaward.

"You go by another name! You're the space girl's brother! You served me once!" Bowser cried as he held him tightly. "We can get out of here you know! Together! Why did you do this?" He caught a glimpse of an extremely nervous Mywithe shivering in fear at the back of the room.

"None of this is worth it anymore old master, you have lost, the Toad Brigade have all of the crew you sent here. Thanks to you smashing all these cameras, it's over!" Rosalina's brother, faking the name of Rhonaward spoke out as Bowser released him from.

"So you're the one linked to the attacks in Wuhu Town." Bowser worried, backing away from him, Mywithe moved off of the back wall and stood beside Bowser.

"We fooled ourselves my lord. All over some stupid Koopas." He said. "I told you not all the Koopas are on 'our' side anymore. Didn't you see that five years ago when some of them wanted no ruler?" Bowser looked down in depression; shortly after, the wall behind them all was raised up revealing Koopol, Kooper and The Fat Goomba.

"Master!" The Fat Goomba bowed in front of the King as he turned around, greeting back.

"Bad news, Goomboss." Bowser stated. "The Brigade is after us, and we have no way out anymore"-

"Don't worry about that." Rosalina's brother interrupted as he flashed a remaining light source on. "There's a passage that can get us down to the bottom of the mountain secretly, but I'm not sure it will be empty at the bottom, the Toad Press is surely going to be there somewhere at the bottom."

Heavy sounds and eruptions were felt by the six inside the volcano; heat was rising inside the cave and small stones dropped from the cavern ceiling. Rosalina's brother called for the others and led them through a set of tunnels, filled with stairs and drops but eventually leading out of the volcano. He gave a stopping signal to the rest at the end of the caves; they could all see a light source after a sharp left turn within the caves. Rosalina's brother turned around and grabbed Kooper.

"Who's out there, do you see anyone?"Kooper was released from his grip and he crept out of the caves, the rest of the group stood silently and waited patiently for Kooper's return. As Kooper stood out of the cave he saw hundreds of beings standing and chanting behind taped trees and posts, barded off by the Brigade, he saw Koopas, Goombas and Toads alike and many more as they all stared at the volcano's top. Kooper turned his neck to see an erupting volcano right above them all; he turned his head back and caught a glimpse of a familiar Koopa friend escaping the big crowds. Filled with anger Kooper realised the figure being Koopak, once Kooper's best friend, hurrying away from the mobs and looking rather upset. Kooper dashed back into the cave, the others heard quick rushing footsteps and noticed him turn the corner.

"Hundreds. All outside but they're paying attention to the erupting volcano, also, Press, and Police, and Brigade." The others stood there lost for words, Rosalina's brother crept to the cave exit and noticed the crowds of Koopas and Toads as well.

"Koopas, go, you're free now." He called out to the cave. Kooper and Koopol hurried out running past him. Koopol turned around to Rosalina's brother.

"Are you actually called Rhonaward?" Koopol asked, sweating and panting across his whole body.

"You can call me Zane from now." He replied as he gave a light shove for Koopol, the two ran down across the grassy plains at the bottom of the volcano and around the large river pool below the falls, meeting up with the crowd and their friends safely. Bowser and The Fat Goomba, who Zane got the impression that his name was actually Goomboss, approached him at the exit of the cave. They both stared at the crowds and slowly backed into the cave again. Zane turned around back to the two, who crept up from the other side of the exit caves.

"I can't think of an easy way out of here." Zane mentioned, staring back at the dense crowds. "Maybe if we run left out of here and back around to the other side of the volcano." Bowser and The Fat Goomba walked away from the cave's ceiling to see heavy dark smoke arising from the volcano, they also noticed several Toad Brigade members and Koopa Troopas alike hurrying down from the volcano's west side. Bowser began to worry more as he stared at the creatures run. He then turned to his left to see the upward slope to the eastern side of the Wuhu Volcano, which seemed rather clear of the smoke. Upon noticing further up the smoke looking like black clouds flew in a westward direction, away from their hopeful escape.

"It's time to make our run for it!" The Fat Goomba hurried past the other two making his way up the grassy slope upward, Zane turned back to the crowd and noticed some faces looking towards them, including that of a familiar human.

"Come on." He patted Bowser's shoulder. "Our last chance." The two joined up with The Fat Goomba travelling up the hill, they eventually reached up to the path of the old Wuhu Mountain Loop, if not for the large body of water splitting the crowd from the cave entrance, no Koopa or Toad who noticed Zane and the rest bothered to chase them. As they reached the top they encountered themselves with a long rocky path leading them around the northern face of the volcano, to their left were several streams of viscous lava heading slowly down to the path, some already in contact with the path and heading down to the rocks below and the sea. Bowser could just about manage to catch a glimpse of some destroyed ships and extra smoke from them at the end of the visible path; he rushed in between of the others, even across the hot lava which seemed to do no harm to him physically. Zane and The Fat Goomba soon followed but with caution with the lava. Bowser slowed down seeing bodies of his kin, among the remains of the volcano-pass, along with several Toads, all over a surprised encounter with protestors. He went down on his knees next to some of the dead and sobbed to the floor. The sounds of volcanic flow passed a distance away from him and down the path further on, though most of the running lava ran off into the top of the river source-pool. Steam had also joined the smoke. Zane and The Fat Goomba eventually caught up to Bowser, the sounds of Brigade Troops were heard marching up the volcanic path, but away from the flowing lava. Bowser got up and slammed Zane to the floor by his neck. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE ARE ALL HERE BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted with fuming red eyes, gripping harder to Zane's throat, magically Zane knocked Bowser back with his hands and launched him against the coarse incline of the volcano. The Fat Goomba gasped as he idly observed the pushback.

"Don't give up on yourself." Zane confronted. "Your life is the most precious thing for you to have, don't let the Toads over there take it."

"Yeah!" The Fat Goomba cheered. "We're still with you here! The Koopas died for you." Bowser turned back slowly at The Fat Goomba, shivering in anger.

"Where's Roy." His fists clenched, face turning red. He turned back at the Koopa corpses and rushed along the battleground, he noticed some of the Brigade firing water from hoses and .D.D.s but missing as he leaped past the rocks and lava streams, Bowser responded with a flaming roar that caused the Brigade to scream and whimper away in fear, he jumped away from the Brigade and back into a dug up hole leading underground again. Some lava was present within the destroyed caverns. As Bowser landed he laid cracks into the floor, his shell spikes extended and eyes glowed. He noticed more Koopas, deceased from either the eruptive fumes or the other Toad Brigade Toads who were also laying out their dead amidst the Koopas.

"King Dad!" A voice echoed from the darkness ahead of him. Bowser stomped his way through the caves as the voice repeated the same words, sounding louder and closer. Roy lay against the cave walls with several injuries on his wet legs, his face also with a few cuts. Bowser sat on his knees next to him and held his arm.

"I want to go back to the castle." He cried. Bowser seemed to gather that Roy was rather inexperienced with actual fighting, especially wand-less. "Some of the Koopas, they turned against us. They betrayed us Dad!" He carried on sobbing. Bowser sensed no other living Koopas or Toads were present; it also came into his head that he has not seen Mywithe Unudhu ever since he met up again with the two minor Koopas and The Fat Goomba.

"The stupid princesses are at this again, I guess this is what happens when I don't capture her for a while. Even the Mario brothers are here. I need all the kids back at the castle, you too." Bowser sighed. He held Roy up on his shoulders and headed back out of the cave, leaping out of the crack.

_They were surrounded._

The lava has ceased, obsidian strips created an image from the volcano incline, but he could see tens of Brigade members. Other than that the only other being he could see was Zane, cuffed and in upset. "He died fighting." Zane broke the news of The Fat Goomba's passing.

"We'll have his castle monitored, and use it as their quarantine. No area outside, until your trial is announced." A Head Brigade Toad announced.

At the bottom of the volcano, amongst all of the crowds, several helicopters landed on the edges, opening up the Mario brothers, Peach and Daisy, and other important Toads of the Brigade. Koops and Koopie stared at them glaringly as they got off the helicopters. Just after finally meeting up with the other Koopas. Kooper ran up and hugged Koopie, who fell onto the floor with him with joy. Koopol also hugged Koops, but more lightly and friendly. None seemed to be worried or nervous. Jagem approached the others in delight. "I'm so glad we're all here and safe!" He praised. "The Toad Brigade is here to find the Rhonaward."

The other four Koopas, holding hands on each other's shoulders, all with smiles on their faces, circled around Jagem, with Koopol offering his hand, and turning against the view of the erupted volcano in harmony. Though Jagem felt a sense of unease, turning around his head viewing all he could see, and then turning back to Koopol and Kooper.

"Where's Koopak?" He asked heavily, changing his mood negatively. Both of the two shrugged, unsure. Koopie also turned towards Jagem.

"He's still up there maybe. Bethel told him to stay before it erupted- Bethel! He's there too! I have a bad feeling about this." She worried.

"The Brigade have them maybe, it's a battleground up there." Kooper said, he glanced in the distance to the mountain, and soon dashed out of the crowds, towards the edge of the flowing river, past the brigade blockages. The group followed up quickly behind him and all stared at the battleground.

"Corpses." Koops stated.

"Koopa corpses, and Toad corpses alike." Jagem added, now frightened. Most of them looked scared as they saw the princesses and the Mario brothers escorted up the paths to the battleground, along with several other Toads. Most of which looked suited up and armoured. Jagem sensed more unease, it seemed very unusual to them all that they were walking up to the scene, shortly after they caught Bowser being held up in chains on his arms and neck, including a metal mouth cover. They also caught sight of Roy Koopa, who was cuffed and separated from the rest. Jagem looked back at the crowds, most of the citizens were cheered yet others were also speechless or in tears. The others then noticed Zane in chains being taken down from the volcano slope as well.

"That's Rhonaward, but he's actually called Zane." Kooper pointed out getting the others' attention.

"Rosalina's 'brother'" Koops stated quietly.

"Brother?" Koopie looked back at Koops confusingly.

"Well, we don't know... that's what they say about him." Heavy footsteps were felt behind the others as another tall human looking similar to Zane stopped behind the group of them.

"It's the man with that necklace." Jagem looked back happily at him.

"Yes it's me, uh..." The human leaped over to Koopol and grabbed him, lifting him up in to the air, attempting to run away with him. Koopie screamed at the presence of the human. Kooper and Koops chased after him, Jagem being confused.

"Hey! Leave Koopol alone! He's done no harm!" Koopie yelled, making the human immediately stop at the sound of 'Koopol'. The human immediately dropped Koopol lightly and turned back at the others.

"Koopol? This Koopa is Koopak Asquia no?" Koopol backed up to the others, the human stood there awkwardly.

"No." Koopol responded softly. "Though he does look A LOT like me, I'm not him, we can't find Koopak Asquia if you're looking for him." Koopol's mood changed negatively as well. "You want him for the government."

The human began to sweat in anxiety. "He's wanted, by like, everybody on either side of the main battle. Almost as much as Bowser, all because of the betrayal of his father, and then some."

"Then some?" Koops pointed out.

"Are you all his friends? Because he's done a lot more bad things than you all think." The human replied.

"What do you mean? What bad things?" Koopie asked. With struggle the man sat down amongst the others, beckoning before speaking.

"Do you know about his son? That's one thing, his life is all about violence, and he beat a girl and raped her for a child, to keep the Koopak bloodline. He is Koopak II and has a son Koopak III who is last seen in Mushroom City. Along with many other countless felonies in his teenage life, he's wanted by everyone for many reasons." The entire group gasped in shock, some in anger.

"I knew he was lying this whole time!" Kooper said infuriatingly. "He met with us to be undercover!" Koopie began to sob, Koopol and Kooper both alike in anger, Koops sat there confused.

"Then we must go back to Mushroom City as well, I can help get the interrogation team on him too if we find him. If we find him, what's in it for us though?" Koops questioned the human.

"The council are willing to offer... 10,000 gold coins, I don't know how much that is in Mushroom Pounds."

"We'll take the coins." Jagem interrupted. "This Koopa went from friend to enemy in a day, but he wasn't really a friend to any of us, he was too stuck up to old man Bethel." The group all turned against Koopak. Most of them began to stare at the southern shore and noticed boats leaving to the mainland, very close to the airport.

"All we know is he's going to the port and getting on the next dawn flight to Sunshine Airport, just outside the main bounds of Mushroom City." The human stated. "Take this advice well, if we're all going back to Mushroom City it is best if we work with the council or the princess government for now. It's gotten a whole lot stricter and it will be even stricter because Bowser is captured."

They got back to the crowds, and watched Bowser and Zane being escorted by the Mario brothers to the princesses. Hundreds of fellow Toads and Koopas watched around the enclosed circle where Bowser remained in chains. The atmosphere of boos and cheers began to die down as the area watches silently before Peach stood in front of the cuffed beast.

"By order of the government of the united southern Kingdoms, I hereby put you on trial for the countless crimes against the people." Bowser kept looking at the floor in deep depression. Crowds stared from all sides, finally experiencing what it would feel like to have their tyrant opposing leader defeated: A purpose complete.

"You have 5 days to decide your trial, you can write it up in full, no combats, no Olympics, and no voluntary contenders for yourself. For now, the southern kingdoms shall have full governmental control in all main towns." Peach announced further, Daisy stood next to her giggling as she read out the statement on paper. Mario and Luigi stood next to them as guards, along with the rest of the major Brigade. The crowds had changed, some for worse, in strife of Peach's strict new orders.

"Look at all the Toads there." Koops mentioned from the distance in the crowds.

"I wonder what Bowser's trial is going to be. At least they're nice to let him choose his trial." Kooper said after, some of them began to realise that there was a separation in the crowd's chants. After Jagem remembered that the human's name was Tom Tûnis, he noticed to hear people screaming 'death to the tyrant' or something similar, clearly being Peach supporters, he also could faintly hear the sounds of opposition, people against Peach's new orders. Tom gathered up Jagem and the Koopas, and led them towards the dock as the crowds began to spread out.

"One final order, any Koopa with the bloodlines of Asquia, Koopa, Koopex, McShell, Jautja, Fonavan, Rush, and Lakitu, must be taken to the Mushroom Kingdom under Brigade order for assailant crimes against the government, the press, and the people!" She roared out ironically in a tyrannical way, causing more shock amongst the crowds, some supporters of her now started to turn against her. The atmosphere grew more negative, the brigade took the princesses and Mario brothers away onto the main helicopter, and then the chained Bowser and Zane onto separate ones, soon disembarking from the surface leaving several hateful Koopas and Toads in to rioting. The ports began to fill up with citizen numbers as the six reached a boat ship, Tom passed several coins to two boat-keepers, issuing two trips to Isle Port, on the southern coast directly south of Mushroom City, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom and home of Peach's Castle, Koops and Jagem sat with Tom on the first boat and took off shortly before the other with Koopie, Kooper and Koopol. As Jagem turned back to the Island he saw a massive build-up of people all with the same feeling and wish to leave the island.

"It looks so malignant, look at all of the people." Koops pointed out, feeling a sense of sorry and fear after an eventful weekend at the Wuhu Island Resort. The boats reached high speeds as they ventured along the southern coast, they could see other boats with other Koopas too, some with the surnames of the bloodlines, all trying to go into hiding. There were also several boats leading off northward along the west coast into the Résethal district, where the northern Kingdom lies, separated from the main government. The main three helicopters carrying Bowser in one, Zane in another and the princesses and Mario brothers in the third all led towards the outskirts of Mushroom City.

Several hours later after the sun had set, Bowser was shoved out of his helicopter as it landed, Toad Brigade troopers held him up in restraints, this time on a flat field with only Princess Peach approaching him. Holding a note in one hand and a glass of champagne in another, Bowser opened his eyes widely as she approached, looking rather mellow.

"Hello there, King Koopa, I'm a little tipsy from our helicopter celebration of finally winning this... political war against you, it's a surprise to both of us isn't it?" She laughed with a bright mood. After having his mouth cover removed to speak, Bowser leaned over to the merry Peach.

"Where is Roy?" He whispered monotonously.

"We have him, but he is going to be sent back to your castle for the next few days, depending on how your trial goes their fate is limited." Peach replied back at Bowser.

"I have my trial." He whispered again, his face turning slightly red, but not enough for him to become infuriatingly angry and held down but his gut feelings on the inside were not bothered to bring him up to try, he moved his head back towards the restraint, resting it against the post he was tied to. "You know in the last five years this war amongst us has spouted several different dependencies, most importantly the northern kingdoms, what will you do about that?" Peach giggled again, smiling at Bowser who began to look at the ground.

"Once your trial is over and you will be slain, executed whatever I feel like should happen to you, my armies will cease the north like a blue shell on a hornless driver, no escape, no evasion. The Kingdoms will be mine, one way or another he-he." She proudly spoke back, sipping more from her glass. Peach sneakily leaned over to Bowser and gave him a drunken kiss on his rough forehead. Bowser slowly leaned his head back up to look at Peach.

"I demand... trial by... Double Dash." Peach's eyes widened with excitement, of which Bowser was uncertain if it was in a sarcastic manner. "No combat you said." He added.

"No volunteers playing for you though." She replied back, slightly less jolly.

"I'm still participating."

"Don't worry!" Peach raised her voice back with excitement, then immediately downing the rest of her glass. "It's a good idea anyway you can have it! 16 teams. If you don't come first though, you lose, and 32 races, tickets can go for lots of coins." Bowser felt a sense of relief, knowing deep in his heart he would be destined to win this.

"BUT." She interrupted his thought of amazement. "Daisy and I will also partake, since we are... better than you. Mario and Luigi will too, in fact, 8 teams will be directly chosen, I will find the best others amongst the lands, and then the other 8 teams will be to the public!" Bowser sighed.

"Fine." He agreed, Peach showed Bowser the note she had in her other hand, only revealing a blank part of the note, she clicked her fingers to get a Brigade trooper to hand her over a pen.

"Your signature here." Peach demanded, Bowser opened up the pen and signed his name. The note immediately was taken from him, and the pen. "Good." She smiled back at Bowser. "As this is all done, you can spend the next 5 days in your castle, we will not have any Brigade inside, but if you or any of your followers leave, you will be killed on sight. Take him away." Peach left the field, escorted by several other Brigade Troopers, the rest of them removed Bowser from the restraint post and placed him back onto the helicopter.

On the morning of January 2, 2015 (1) Koopa Calendar, Bowser arrived at the foothold of his castle, a few hundred metres away from the castle main gate, but within the fencing of his kingdom. He was relieved of the odorous scent given off from the near-dead plants that surrounded the plain, but it wasn't enough to put him in a good mood again. He sighed once again as he tumbled back to his castle...

**EOF/EOS: This prequel is officially finished, the events of the sequel "Fighting in the Streets" start to occur after this point in time, yet the events in the origins are five years before this. They will be finished all by the end of this year hopefully, so 2018 will be the start of the sequel. PM me for any queries or things you're not sure of in this Mario-style universe, I can also upload pictures as well via social media of anything interesting related to it too.**

**Despite this fanfic lasting over a course of three years in the making, it's finished and writing development has changed. Writing from now on will not be as cheesy as the first chapter.**


End file.
